


The SOLDIER Firsts Try Painting With a Twist

by MitsuyaScales_Of_LibranFrost



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Humor, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsuyaScales_Of_LibranFrost/pseuds/MitsuyaScales_Of_LibranFrost
Summary: An illustrated one-shot in which the three boys go to Painting with a Twist, a "paint and sip" experience. What will each one paint?
Kudos: 9





	The SOLDIER Firsts Try Painting With a Twist

The session Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis attend is for beginners. The painting they will recreate is a simple still life featuring Banora White apples.

Angeal drinks in moderation and paints diligently. He makes a generally faithful copy of the composition, but adds enough of himself to succeed at making the image his own.

Sephiroth long thought he was special, because he had been told that lefties were better at art than right-handed people. He finds the idea that inebriated amateurs could attempt painting insulting, and refuses to copy the example. Alas, his creative train of thought tends to stay on familiar tracks.

Genesis thought he could out-drink and out-paint Sephiroth. But he gets so hammered he can barely keep his brush on the canvas. Ultimately, he decides to pour a bottle of wine over the canvas, break the bottle over it, and take a photograph of the resulting mess.

_[You’re just gonna have to imagine this one because I really don’t feel like ruining a canvas and dealing with broken glass. Thank you for your understanding & cooperation.]_

Genesis posts his photo to social media, and is awarded an honorary MFA in Performance Art from the most prestigious art school in Midgar. On paper, this gives him more education than Sephiroth, who only has the Certificate of Completion his governess created in MS Paint and printed out for him when he finished his home schooling for compulsory education.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my portfolio blog Warped Frost, [here](https://warpedfrost.net/2020/11/02/the-soldier-firsts-try-painting-with-a-twist/). The images can be viewed at full size at that post.


End file.
